A video file, such as a file stored on a digital video disc (DVD), may contain content of general interest to a user. However, specific portions of the video file may be of particular interest. Additionally, when a video file with a low amount of dynamic content, such as a video of a legal deposition, is viewed via a navigation system incorporating representative screen shots, such navigation may be of limited use as the scenes pictured are often nearly identical. Therefore, it may be quite difficult for a user to determine which portion of the video is of particular interest.
Further, a video file may be indexed, for example based on pages of a transcript of the video; however, without a printed copy of the transcript, a user may not be able to reference the transcript text to enable them to determine the page number of a desired page.
Therefore, there exists a need to facilitate improved navigation of a video file based at least in part on the contents of the video. For example, a user may desire to browse video of a legal deposition in order to locate and/or evaluate particular words or content. Stand-alone optical disc players often offer limited menu and navigation functionality, making targeted playback difficult. Thus, there remains a need for the ability to navigate a video file based at least in part on a transcript of the contents of the video file.